


30 Day OTP Challenge- Jason/Percy

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGEPROMPT LIST:1. holding hands2. cuddling somewhere3.gaming/watching a movie4. on a date5. kissing6. wearing each other's clothes7. cosplaying8. shopping9. hanging out with friends10. with animal ears11. wearing kigurumis (animal onesies/pajamas)12. making out13. eating ice cream14. genderswapped15. in a different clothing style (visual kei, gyaru, lolita, ect)16. during their morning routine(s)17. spooning18. doing something together (this can be anything)19. in formal wear20. dancing21. cooking/baking22. in battle, side by side23. arguing24. making up afterwards25. gazing into each other's eyes26. getting married27. on one of their birthday's28. doing something ridiculous29. doing something sweet30. doing something hot





	1. holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> of course im not going to follow the timeline because im a procrastinator and i have no patience!!
> 
> also, it wouldn't be my work if it wasn't angsty :'))

Jason wanted to hold Percy's hand. 

It hit him in the middle of English, as he slipped a note to said best friend underneath the table.  
Their fingers had brushed together, when the idea first came to him.   
His hands were soft, but the tips were calloused.   
They were warm, but not uncomfortable so, or sweaty.

He couldn't shake the idea from his head for the rest of his day, and it was nagging at his brain as he walked home with Percy.   
He played with the straps of his blue backpack, wanting to reach out and join hands with the shorter boy's.   
Wanted to intertwine their fingers, feel his palm brush against the smooth skin. 

"Are you listening to me?" Percy snapped his fingers in front of Jason's face, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
Percy sighed dramatically, before wailing on about how Jason never listened to him, and how the blonde was getting more and more boring the closer he got to twelve.   
Jason huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not boring. Besides, you're going to turn twelve soon too."  
"'Besides.' Who even says besides anymore. Get with the times, Superman." He shook his head in mock disappointment before falling into a comfortable silence, watching his own hands swing back and forth. 

Unable to help himself, Jason reached out and, heart racing, he clasped Percy's hand in his own.   
When the shorter boy looked up at him in question, he answered with a rising blush, "it's annoying. Stop moving around so much."

Percy flushed and smiled softly, swinging their hands back and forth as they made their way back home. 

Jason had never been so disappointed to see his house.


	2. cuddling somewhere

New York in winter was Percy's idea of hell.   
It was freezing cold, snow billowing down as sharp winds made the chill inevitable. 

Even with all the layers his mother forced him into, he was still shivering, his teeth chattering as he and Jason made their way back to his house.   
The door opened before either of them could knock, and he was thankful that his mother was such a worrywart.  
She was, and had clearly been for a while, waiting at the door with blankets and a change of clothes. 

She draped them in the thick cloth as she ushered them to his bedroom, a plate of cookies and two glasses of warm milk already waiting on his nightstand.   
The smell of brownies promised more sweets coming, and his bed promised the heat they both craved.   
He slipped out of his clothes before stumbling into his bed, Jason close behind, letting out a satisfied sigh as the warmth hit them. 

Percy drowsily arched into Jason's front, his back meeting the blonde's warm torso.  
Jason wrapped his arm around him, pulling Percy closer to his body and tangling their legs together.   
The blanket was tucked around them, and every once in a while they would reach out and grab a cookie.

When Sally came back to the room to give them the freshly baked brownies, she found the boys asleep, entangled and their faces flushed.


	3. gaming/watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to address percy as by anything other his name, so he's now French. no clue about anything from said culture, but i'll have to manage somehow lmao
> 
> also, Tyson is percy's older brother in this

Jason groaned as Luigi got continuously hit by fireballs, Mario not leaving him alone.   
"Really Percy? Leave me alone and just get your stars!" He grumbled, kicking Percy in the shin when he began to laugh.   
"Not my fault you suck at this game" He snickered, and Jason rolled his eyes.   
"Maybe I could actually play if you would leave me alone."

The thirteen year olds were sitting on the floor of Jason's bedroom playing Super Marios Bros, and Jason was losing.  
His nintendo was sweaty from holding it for so long, and the controls kept slipping from his hands.   
He'd died numerous times and was about to do so again, Mario throwing the final fireball which ended now-baby Luigi's life. 

Jason huffed and dropped his nintendo in his lap as he watched Percy get the final star and win the game.   
"That's not fair" he pouted, pride wounded over yet another loss to Percy.  
"You need to fight back. Don't let me keep killing you, kill me first." He said, turning off his console and sitting up.   
He was turned around when Jason approached his from behind, close enough to let the blonde's stomach touch Percy's back. 

The shorter boy yelped at the sudden contact, turning around right into Jason's face.   
The blonde ignoring his throbbing nose and walked even closer, struggling not to laugh at Percy's bewildered face.  
He bumped chests with the shorter boy, before whispering is a low voice, "Fight me."

Percy snorted loudly, but humored Jason, standing on the tip of his toes as he bumped their chests together.  
Feeling distinctly like a kangaroo, Jason moved even closer and chest bumped him away.   
Percy retaliated by chest bumping him back faster than he realized, sending Jason toppling backwards.  
Not wanting to lose again, Jason grabbed Percy as he went down, causing both of them to go crashing into the bedframe. 

Jason was about to complain when he noticed how they had landed.  
Percy had somehow straddled him, and was laying on top of him, hands on either side of the blonde's head.   
Their faces were barely an inch apart, and he could see light freckles across the bridge of Percy's nose and flushed cheeks.  
His eyes drifted down towards Percy's lips, which were an apple red and plump, and before he realized it, they were on his.

He didn't know who started it, just that one second they were staring and the next, kissing.   
Percy's lips tasted like the sea, salty and fresh, and his hands came up to cup Jason's face.   
When he pulled back, Jason could feel how hot his face was.   
Percy's face was unsure as he helped Jason sit up, his face a dark red as well.

He was about to say something when Jason kissed him again, pulling him close.  
His fingers ran through the soft, but messy, hair, the black strands flowing through his hands.  
Percy's hands came to lay on Jason's shoulders and he pulled back, smirking down at Percy.  
"You were saying?"   
Percy's mouth fell open as he pretended to be hurt, his hand on his chest as he leaned back and wailed.

Jason snorted and pulled him up again, bringing his lips to his forehead and effectively shutting him up.   
He looked down and smiled softly, before wiggling his eyebrows.   
"Wanna watch a movie together?"  
Percy rolled his eyes up with and expression of, 'What am I going to do with you', and began to laugh, bumping chests with the blonde as he ran downstairs. 

When Sally questioned why their faces were so red, they pretended not to know why, their faces getting even more flushed.   
She smirked as she walked away, discreetly holding out her hand for Tyson to slip her $20.


	4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read my notes i generally put interesting things there hA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kEPT TRYING TO SPELL WHiTE BUT i FORGOT AND i KEPT WRITING "WiGHT" AND IT WAS STRESSING ME OUT BECAUSE iT LOOKED WRONG BUT i COULDN'T FiGURE iT OUT 
> 
> mY WHOLE FAMILY IS TRYING TO READ MY FAnFICTION BUT THEYRE ALSO LIKE, AGAINST HOMOSEXUALITY, AND SO WHEN THEY ASK ME, I HAVE TO GO, OhH ITS PRIVATE AND PERSONAL AND UM NOPE NOT FOR YOU HA
> 
> i wonder how they're going to react not only when i tell them im pan and highly attracted to woman, but also im questioning my gender. 
> 
> also ladies are great and soft and sweet and kind and beautiful and i just love them very much?? but men are also hard and funny and gentle and protective and so yes?? but then people who dont use gender structures are like just the right in between and its like you get both and theyre generally really accepting and kind because they know what it's like to be judged?? and like holy crap im in love with everyone its not even funny like am i the only one??

The car ride there was awkward, to say the least.   
It was dead silent, and the tension was thick enough to cut.

The two fifteen year olds were on their first date, and Percy had no clue what to do.  
He cleared his throat to speak, but when Jason's head snapped towards him, he just smiled awkwardly, before giving him a thumbs up.   
_A thumbs up. Who gave their date a freakin thumb up?_  
Apparently Percy did.

He could feel his face going red as he forcefully stared out the window.   
Jason began to snicker, successfully breaking the tension.   
Percy wailed and shoved him, covering his hands with his face.   
Jason broke into a full out laugh, yelping when Percy's fists playfully pummeled his bicep.

It was silent for a couple moments until Percy began to cackle loudly.   
He had seen Jason's knuckles, which were gripped so tightly around the steering wheel, they had turned a bright white.   
It was Jason's turn to go red, and he practically had to pry his fingers off the steering wheel when they had parked.   
Percy began to laugh harder as he saw the moist-finger shaped marks on said wheel, and Jason began to wail just like Percy had a few minutes ago, getting out of the car.

Percy giggled as he leaned back against his door and sighed, pulling himself together.  
Suddenly, the door opened and he fell backwards into Jason's embrace, clothes bunched up at his chest.   
He looked up into the blonde's smiling face, and he tilted his head up slightly. 

Jason leaned down and pressed their lips together softly, a wide smile spreading across his face.   
Someone whistled from behind, yelling, "Get that ass blondie!", but they ignored it, Percy's hand coming up to grab at Jason's shirt collar.   
He pulled back before clearing his throat, looking up and whispering, "We should go."  
Jason nodded, and helped him out of the car, before shrugging out of his shirt and running into the lake, Percy close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this friend and basically she called me a bunch of names and (it makes more sense with more context,) now she's come crawling back to me, begging to be my friend again and i said her apology was bullshit and it changed with her mood, and honestly, ive never felt better even though im now friendless because i know ive won and she, along with a bunch of others, looks extremely dumb. theyre crying now and im able to laugh because hA, guess who ended up getting the shorter end of the stick? 
> 
> tHeM BiTcH 
> 
> so all of spring break ive had a wonderful time, having people call me up w apologizies and trying to find out what happened, and this one girl has been crying the whole break but i got to go places and before you guys think im a horrible person, i care more about my friends than myself. im generally an honest and loyal person, and it's because of them running their mouths that im not talking to them anymore so 
> 
> uh dont hate me please i swear i love everyone just not people who destroy my trust by talking shit behind my back :))  
> i love you all though so


	5. kissing

Percy didn't know how to kiss.  
It hit him when he was sitting shirtless on Jason's bed while said blonde was pulling off his own shirt, face flushed and breathing hard. 

A low panic sets in the pit of his stomach as Jason drops his forearms of either side of Percy's head, before leaning in and nudging their noses together.  
"You okay down there?" Jason asks, eyes boring into his own. Percy flushes and turns his head to the side, humiliation settling in as his realization sets in. 

Jason looks worried, nosing at Percy's arm and neck.  
"What's wrong?"  
He struggles for words as he tried to figure out a way to somehow put it so that he humiliated neither one of them and he didn't sound like an attention seeking brat of sorts. 

The blonde tries to tell him something in his ear, but the warmth of his breath is too much and before he knows it, he's arching his back and the words slip out of his mouth anyways.  
"Do I kiss well?" Jason stops in his actions and pulls Percy's chin to look him in the eyes. He has on an 'are you serious' look, and he gets his answer from Percy's dropped eyes and embarrassed whine. 

It's a couple seconds before Percy is being flattened into the bed. He's about to choke out a struggled, 'I can't breathe' when Jason grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss. It lasts for ages but ends too soon, leaving both of them heaving for air and dark red faces. 

"You're the best kisser in the world," Jason replies with a soft smile, nudging their noses together again before tackling him into a hug yet again. 

Percy decides he can live with that response, and rushes to rejoin their lips once more.


	6. wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit y'all im so sorry this is so late,  
> i started this challenge because i was like, yeah, thirty prompts. maybe a month. how hard can it be?  
> here i am like two months later, still on prompt six.  
> and you don't even want to know how late my wattpad updates are  
> what can i say, depression and school are both assholes
> 
> also as always, sorry if this is shit

Percy would have been lying if he said he wasn't a little upset when Jason got his acceptance letter to the private boarding school he had wanted to go to since they were young.  
The moment the letter had arrived in the mail, seal a bright, bold red, a black hole had erupted in the pit of Percy's stomach. 

As he lay alone in his bed, the pit only continued to grow. He was stifling sobs, missing the blonde.  
He couldn't sleep either, the bed too big and cold, and he moved around for hours before relenting and getting up, accepting the fact that he wouldn't get any sleep. 

He went downstairs, and to his surprise, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea between her hands. She looked up as Percy entered the room, smiling warmly.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep," she said, voice husky with tiredness, sliding the cup to Percy as he sat down.  
The warmth reached into his fingers and made him feel marginally better, getting rid of some of the stiffness that had developed. 

Of course his mother knew how miserable he was, he shouldn't have been surprised.  
He took a sip, the warm liquid melting the lump in his throat, as his mother gazed at him. 

"You miss him, don't you?" She said with a sad smile, and he nodded, tears gathering in his eyes again.  
His mother cooed and wrapped her arms around him, and he broke, sobbing in her grasp. 

"I won't be able to see him for months," he cried, and Sally said nothing, just rubbed his back comfortingly.  
He cried until it had seemed he ran out of tears, and when he had finally calmed down, she spoke again. 

"You know, when I was younger and had boyfriends to miss too, I would cry a lot too. In the end, you know what helped me?" She asked, and Percy shook his head.

"Well, I would wear their clothes, and sometimes sleep with my roommates if they were there and willing."  
Footsteps approached and another hand joined his mother's on Percy's back, rubbing small circles with a large thumb. 

"Hey Tyson," Percy greeted weakly, turning his head to smile at his older brother.  
"Hey Perce," He said back with a small smile, yelping when Sally flicked his arm. 

"Go cuddle each other, will you?," She ordered, and Tyson picked up Percy (much to his protests that he wasn't an object), and thundered up the stairs.  
He glimpsed his mother drinking his tea before the door slammed shut and he was dropped onto the bed. 

Seconds later, a large cloth was thrown at his face, and Percy spluttered, confused until he looked at it closer.  
His heart panged again as he realized it was Jason's purple hoodie, and he quieted, suddenly miserable all over again. 

Percy slipped it over his head, Jason's smell filling his nose as he was buried in the soft material.  
The familiar scent of cologne, sweat, and brownies surrounded him, and as Tyson wrapped around his from behind, he could almost pretend that his boyfriend was there with him. 

His eyes drooped as his mind duped him into thinking the blonde was there with him, and he fell asleep tangled in sheets and hoodie, unaware to Jason doing the same thing with Percy's shirt, halfway across the state.


	7. cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't even know if this is the actual prompt for 'day' seven but lmao who cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wdym i can't spend all summer crying and listening to depressing and extremely outdated music 
> 
> also i don't know anything about comic cons and stuff like that. i've always wanted to go though so maybe one day
> 
> as usual, sorry if it's terrible :))

Percy was relentlessly knowing on the bathroom door, in which Jason had locked himself in ten minutes ago, absolutely fed up and frustrated.   
When he had come home for break, and Percy had said they could have fun, this was not what he had imagined. 

He had been trying to put the blonde in a ridiculous Superman costume for some kind of cosplay comic con thing probably meant for children much younger than they both were, and wouldn't even listen to him when he said he didn't want to go. 

Jason was beginning to regret even coming back in the first place, wishing he could go back to the boarding school he had begun to think of as his home. Guilt tugged at his gut as the thought entered his head, he knew from what Sally had told him that Percy had missed him a lot, even though the smaller boy would never admit it. 

Groaning, he put his head in his hands.   
He really, really didn't want to go to the con.   
But he also knew how much it meant to Percy, how much he loved those comic books and going to these sort of things. 

So he got up and brushed his pants off when it hit him how silent it had become. Percy had stopped knocking, probably giving up after getting to response for so long.   
The blonde cringed as he imagined Percy's disappointment, unlocked the door and stepped out. 

Percy was lying down on the bed, facing the wall. The room was stripped of all his supplies, their costumes and flyers from before all missing.   
Guilt was tearing up his insides now, and he fidgeted uncomfortably, at a loss for what to do. 

"Percy...," He began before stopping, not knowing what else to say. 

"I'm sorry," a quiet voice replied. "I should have remembered how much you hated these, I just wanted to do something fun when you came back because I missed you. Mom says that she can drop you back off if you want, you don't have to spend the rest of the week here. I know you like it there better anyways, so it's no big deal,". 

The bed dipped under his weight as the blonde sat down, sighing heavily. Jason didn't know what to do, how to fix the newly arisen mess he had somehow gotten himself into.   
Percy's body was warm underneath his hands, and he ran his hands over his worn red shirt, muscles shifting beneath his palm the further up he got. 

"Percy," He started again, lying down and pressing against the smeller boy's body. He propped his head up on his hand and stared down at the black haired boy, gazing at his features.  
He gently began to trace said features, before pressing little kisses to his neck to try and get him to cheer up.

Kisses developed into raspberries and soon Percy was a giggling, sniffling mess underneath him, squirming to get out of the blonde's grasp.  
"I concede, I concede, let me go you monster," he cried dramatically, throwing an arm over his face and batting Jason away with the other. 

"Concede to what?," Jason asked, grinning wildly. Percy shrugged, breathlessly replying something about how it just sounded cool. 

The room got quiet once again, but the peace was disturbed by Jason sighing and flopping back onto the bed dramatically, covering his face with his arm.   
"I suppose I'll go, but on the conditions that you smile again and I don't have to wear that ridiculous costume." But Percy was too busy whooping loudly, flailing his limbs everywhere as he rushed to get out of the bed.

"Oh, oh, I have this super large Superman shirt, and..." He rambled excitedly, and Jason pretended to listen, nodding every other minute, laughing at his future self that was probably screaming regrets at himself as he suffered in the con. 

Oh well, it was worth it to see Percy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay but   
> someone special to me sent me this dumb post on ig and it was like 'girls who still use :) ;) ;/ :( need to be protected at all costs
> 
> i don't know if you know but i always use those because emojis suck   
> and it made my whole day i stg i love this girl sm 
> 
> also happy (probably belated but im writing this on the day so) fathers day,  
> whether you celebrate this day with your biological father, a father figure, or if you don't celebrate it at all, i hope you all had a really great day
> 
> i personally didn't celebrate it, but i do have a running 'daddy' joke with quite a few of my friends and so we all wished each other, so that was really great aha


	8. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas shopping.   
> fights ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i wanted to make this cute with like them leaning over each other and giggling and stuff but then I wrote, 'for fucks sake' and then it turned into this?? i'm kinda sad, but i'll probably either   
> a) fix it   
> or   
> b) make it up with another soft chapter for my fragile heart lmao

"White or red sauce?" Percy asked, eyes trained on the grocery list in front of him.   
"Uhh, did she not specify?" The blonde was stretching over the cart, fingers grasping the air in front of the box of frosting.   
"Jason, for fucks sake just move the damn cart," He snapped, pushing the cart out from underneath Jason's stomach. He stumbled forward, before turning to glare at the smaller boy.   
"What else do we need, your highness?," He snapped back, forcefully throwing the box into their already full cart. 

They had been on edge for hours, and Jason was tired of being yelled at every few seconds. All morning and afternoon had gone into Christmas preparations, but it was their family's traditions to do that each year, so Jason couldn't figure out for the life of him why Percy was in such an awful mood. 

It had been one of the best school years of his life, what with all the new friends he had made that would actually talk to him about fascinating things that nobody else found interesting, but Percy was ruining that and their relationship, and the more they fought, the more the blonde knew what he would pick if it came down to it. 

"I said, white or red sauce. Did you not hear me, or is your skull too thick to understand a word of what i'm saying?" Percy replied snarkily, and Jason had had enough.

"I don't think i'm the brainless one here, considering I got into one of the best schools in the county while you couldn't get into any. But go ahead, if you're so smart, pick out whichever fucking sauce that you want, genius.," His voice was quiet but venomous, and he almost felt guilty as Percy stumbled back, blinking away tears. 

His mind screamed at him to stop but he plundered on. "Don't play victim now, Percy. You're the one who has been snapping at me every single chance you get, and I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. Either get over whatever pettiness you're hoarding against me, or leave." He hissed, pressing his hand against the smaller boy's chest. 

Percy didn't say anything.

Alarm bells started to ring in the back of his mind, that maybe he had gone too far, but he didn't know how, or if he even wanted, to fix it. 

Percy cleared his throat, wiping roughly at his eyes as he grabbed the jar of red sauce and placed it in the cart, his head ducked. 

He hated the red sauce, but it was the blonde's favorite. 

Jason didn't want his implied apology, he didn't want anything Percy had to offer him, so he grabbed the jar and slammed it back onto the shelf, tossing the white sauce into the cart. Percy jumped, but still didn't say a word. 

The rest of the trip was tense and silent, the guilt and frustration building in his chest the whole time. 

He didn't want to hurt Percy, he was his best friend and boyfriend, of course he didn't want to. But Jason had made this new life, and nobody else would share his happiness, His family would cry when he was gone, and so would the Jackson's, so he figured that at least Percy would be happy for him, if not happy at the situation, because he was the blonde's best friend over anything else and that's what best friend's did. 

Be happy for each other when no one else would, to support the other person, especially when something amazingly wonderful happened. 

As much as Jason regretting snapping, he had the gut feeling that this had been a long time coming, and he was terrified that what they had would fall apart. Sure, he could have avoided playing with Percy's insecurities, but in the heat of the moment, it had just slipped out. 

The window was cool against his forehead as he stared out into the passing scenery, wishing that life turned out the way he wanted it to for once.


	9. hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i want to launch my sister off to mars, thanks
> 
> "Fanfiction is not as hard as fanart. anyone can write and it's rare that people can draw well. OFf course the art's gonna get noticed, and if they're not an actual author they should not ask for money too" 
> 
> ^^ agree or disagree ? talk to me in the comments about it, im curious yall

**_PERCY_ **

The plastic sword was heavy in his hands as he twirled it, steady in his grasp as they circled each other. Both of them were bent forward, and Piper was bouncing on the balls of her feet as the tension began to grow. 

He twirled the sword in his hands again just to make her jump, snickering to himself when Piper did, before dodging her playful stab. 

He retaliated with a jab across her lower abdomen, swiping his leg underneath her. 

She fell with a yelp, grabbing him as she went down. 

Percy screeched loudly, before dissolving into laughter, weakly batting away her whacks against his head with that damn sword. 

"Why are these children's toys so fucking hard?," He wailed and she broke into even louder laughter.

"Whore," she snickered, now trying to sit on his head, much to his protest. 

He had missed her more than he wanted to admit, although he was pretty sure she knew anyways. Piper's father had finally had enough of her sneaking out and had sent her off to some strict boarding school meant to turn her into a more well behaved child. 

Both of them agreed that it was bullshit, living proof being Piper currently trying to choke Percy with her legs. 

"New season of Flash came out on Netflix," He choked out, and she gasped, before launching herself towards the living room. 

Percy watched her go, smiling to himself.

He was about to get up, but his socked feet slipped on the tile, and he flew backwards, slamming into the ground. 

He could hear Piper laughing, but his mind took him to a time just like this, not long ago. 

_"Watch yourself, you klutz," Jason's deep voice reprimanded him, swimming above him._   
_"Or what?," Challenged Percy playfully, snickering as the blonde stuck out a hand to help him get up._

_"Or you'll get really hurt," He continued, but it fell on deaf ears as his boyfriend and Piper raced to the couch, season 3 of The Flash already beginning._   
_Laughter echoed through the room until that was the only thing they could hear, Barry Allen be damned._

Percy shook himself back into reality, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

He quickly forced a smile at Piper's imploring gaze, shaking his head in reassurance as the opening scene began to play. 

Yes, it had only been a year.   
But so much had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me in the comments about what that person said, i'm curious as hell y'all
> 
> (Find the comment in the top notes)
> 
> sorry for missing the update days, i'm trying my best to keep up, i swear
> 
> in effort to actually post today i didn't end up doing Jason's half of this but fuck that amirite


	10. with animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trash i know but ajsjdksks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD MY DAD JUST READ SOME OF MY FANFOCTION AND IT WAS THE MOST HUMILIATING THING IVE EVER DONE BYE IM SIGNING OFF OF LIFE   
> I HAD TO READ IT OUT TO HIM BECAUSE I WAS SHAKING MY LAPTOP TOO MUCH SO I READ SOME OF THAT GOOD OL GAY FLUFF TO HIM AND HE JUST SAT THERE WITH THIS IMPASSIVE LOOK ON HIS FACE AND AFTER I WAS DONE I WAS LIKE   
> 'THATS THAT PhA' AND I FREAKING F I N G E R G U N N E D AT HIM AS I STUMBLED INTO MY ROOM IM SO EMBASRASSED CAN I PLS DIE I DONT WANT OT LOOK AT HIM EVER AGAIN NOW THAT HE KNOWS I WRITE GAY FANFICTION OH MY GOD

Percy sourly fingered the ridiculous bunny ears on his head. 

It was Easter, and his mother had forced him into the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen in his life, and he regretted ever saying yes to her idea.

The white sweater was so large on his frame, he felt like he was Baymax, and the pants were some ridiculous furry, baggy contraption that pained him to even look at, much less wear.

He was contemplating sneaking into his room so he could hide out there, but as soon as he opened the door, he found his mother there, arms crossed. 

"Don't even think about it," She said, and he groaned loudly, turning back into the guest bedroom. 

It was filled with brightly colored eggs, which he was supposed to walk around and drop into their yard. 

What a genius idea, I mean really, absolute _brilliance _.__

__He scowled again when he felt his face relaxing, grabbing the bag of eggs and slouching to prove to his mom that he did not want to do this._ _

__She just smiled mockingly, before shooing him outside with a glint in her eye._ _

__Percy already knew she was planning something and, sulking, he threw open the front door, throwing some eggs into the general direction of the shrubs._ _

__They were made of plastic, they would be fine._ _

__Piper appeared in the corner of his eye and he brightened, jogging over to her and waving._ _

__She snorted when she saw him. "Cute," she remarked, eyeing him amusedly, but he just stuck his tongue out and threw an egg at her head._ _

__She caught it with her mouth and wiggled her eyebrows at him, before flicking the top of his bunny ears._ _

__"This looks kind of kinky, innit?" He snorted loudly, tilting his head towards the morning sky, eyes closed._ _

__"Why does literally everything have to be sexual with you?" He asked her, but didn't get a reply._ _

__Confused, he looked back at her but she was staring at something behind him._ _

__Percy turned around and was met with a tanned neck._ _

__Huffing inwardly again about his height, he brought his gaze up, squinting against the direct light, and was met with none other than Jason Grace._ _

__He froze, silence stretching on._ _

__"What, not going to even greet me?" Jason laughed weakly, fingers drumming against his thigh._ _

__Percy awkwardly cleared his throat again. What was he supposed to say?_ _

__"Hey," he managed, gnawing on his lip._ _

__"Stop that," Jason mumbled, and removed Percy's bottom lip from his teeth, his thumb grazing over his chin as he brought his hand down again._ _

__His heart jumped again, and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck._ _

__"Right. Well, I have to...", He trailed off, not actually knowing what he was supposed to be doing._ _

__The blonde suddenly moved and Percy flinched, until he fell against a hard chest and felt arms wrapping around him._ _

__Wow, had the blonde been working out? Those arms hadn't thickened on their own, that's for sure._ _

__And his thighs! Christ, they could totally crush his skull, if he tried._ _

__He wrapped his arms around the blonde, feeling stupidly small all over again._ _

__"I'm sorry," Jason's breath tickled his ear but he didn't move, tracing weird shapes against the larger boy's back._ _

__"Me too," He whispered, and buried his face into his neck._ _

__Piper, that devil, broke their hug when she started gagging loudly from behind them._ _

__They both turned to give her an exasperated look, and she started snickering, before taking Percy's basket of eggs._ _

__"Okay kinky ears, we get it, you missed your boyfriend. Now either kiss or do your damn work."_ _

__"Kinky ears?" Percy scoffed, and was about to go after her when Jason tugged him back and pressed their mouths together._ _

__Ah well, this worked too._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean at this point there's no point in me even saying when the next update will be ebcause i'll have a date planned and then whops lol it's a month later and i haven't even touched my laptop.
> 
> my first concert is coming up and im super excited
> 
> and i got a little puppy, and she actually loves me wow


	11. wearing kigurumis (animal onesies/pajamas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what even was season four of flash i want answers 
> 
> i wrote this in late June but im posting this now because it was one of my thousand tabs lol
> 
> also i'm not saying this to attack thirteen year old girls it's just something my friends always say to me if i ever even mention being fine so i just had to add it in here don't get mad at me okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know why i use prompts if i only mention the actual prompt like twice lol
> 
> also wow two chapters in one day i feel good right now im on a roll
> 
> maybe when i actually wake up (it's fifteen to one right now, I'm about to go to bed if i can sleep phaha) I'll write some more of my other stories or add another chapter. I FEEL GREAT

Percy could barely breath, choking in the impossibly thick fur of the onesie he had been forced into. 

It lay heavily on his chest, and it was absolutely hideous.   
A mess of blue and brown, with large purple and pink spots, he looked like cow from another planet, or maybe from a four year old's imagination. 

Either way, he despised it, and wanted nothing more than to get out of the pajamas.

Annabeth had thrown it at him earlier, ordering him to put it on before leaving as quick as she had come. 

He was tugging at the thick cloth, wondering why he always got forced into strange clothes against his will, when the door opened and Jason walked in.

"Hi," He said, sitting down heavily on the bed. His posture was slouched and he looked exhausted, and Percy knew instinctively that something was wrong. 

"Hi there. What happened to you?" He tried, knowing how Jason hated to talk about his own problems at times. 

As he predicted, the blonde blew him off and flopped backwards, sighing loudly.   
"Nothing happened. I'm fine." 

Percy snorted. "Firstly, don't say that, especially not like that. Makes me feel like you're a thirteen year old girl who always goes 'When I say I'm fine, I just want you to hold and love me'", He remarked mockingly, putting his knee onto the bed. "Secondly, unlike your stereotypical tumblr thirteen year old girl, something is actually wrong and I won't take fine as an answer. So spill, Grace." 

The blonde, ever the mature one, stuck his tongue out before rolling over onto his side. "Well, I have a very big problem. I'm trying to decide between my lovely boyfriend and a school that will pretty much secure my future. And i don't want to let go of either. And nobody's being very helpful because everyone at school says education is worth more, but everyone at home says you're more important. And so I asked my mom because she wants both sides, and she didn't even give me an answer." He flopped back down again. "A true snake, my mother is."

Percy sighed, before lying down next to his boyfriend. 

"Well, it's up to you. I can't be the one who chooses which is more important for you. I love you, but I don't want to put that above your future." He frowned. "But I'm also kind of your future? Depends on how long you want me to stick around, I suppose." He turned to look at Jason, and found him staring back with wide eyes. 

"What," He said, laughing uncomfortably. "Did I say something utterly groundbreaking or did something knock loose up there?"

Jason just shook his head, before breaking into giggles, rolling over the other way and covering his face. 

Percy couldn't help but smile as he propped himself up on his elbow. "What? What did I say?" 

Jason turned back around, smiling brightly from below him. "You just said you loved me." 

He felt his heart pretty much stop, before playing it off with a shaky smile. "Well, I thought you already knew." 

The blonde just turned back around and made a loud, high pitched noise that made Percy start laughing loudly.

"I can't believe the first time you said you loved me, you looked like a crack-cow, and we were having a heart to heart about something utterly unrelated."

He was about to laugh when the comment registered in his head. "Hey!," He cried, yanking a pillow from behind them and whacking Jason across the face. "I do not look like a cow, thank you very much. I look fabulous." He struck some ridiculous which hurt his shoulder, but it was worth it to see Jasons snort, before kissing him lightly. 

"Let's go watch friends," He said, pulling back half an inch from Percy's face.

He smiled, before pushing the blonde backwards and launching himself off the bed. "RACE YOU," He yelled, and heard a loud thud before loud thundering footsteps were following him downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rereads all my chapters to make sure he doesn't actually ever say I love you beforehand*  
> wow my work isn't actually as bad as i thought it was go figure


	12. making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot for every time i alternate between 'the blonde' and 'jason' because that's how fabulous my writing is smh
> 
>  
> 
> also lmao this was supposed to be an alternating this between their perspectives but apparently screw that because percy's taking over ig
> 
> sorry it's short but i have this inability to write anything sexual even though im perfectly fine reading it it's just that i get all flustered and choke and stuff when it comes to me being the one who's writing it

Percy cringed as his back hit the door with a loud thud, holding Jason back as he checked to make sure all his bones were still in the same place. 

"Jesus, Jason, how hard are you going to slam me into shit?," He huffed, before hurriedly bringing their mouths together again. "Sorry," The blonde laughed against his lips, before hitching the smaller boy up and pressing him even more into the door. 

Percy wrapped his legs around the blonde before groaning softly as he heard the front door open. "My mom's here, we have to stop," He whispered, loosening his grip on the blonde, but he didn't budge, still working his way down Percy's neck. 

"What are you doing?" He whisper screamed at Jason but was ignored, and he didn't know whether to be upset or turned on. He settled for both, groaning irritatedly as he pulled the blonde closer.

Jason's shirt was riding up when he shoved Percy shirt up, bringing his hot mouth down to the smaller boy's chest. He stifled a moan, and closed his eyes when the door opened. 

"Hey Per-" His brother greeted, but stopped midway as his eyes landed on the couple, and for a few seconds they all froze, Tyson's mouth still open and with Jasons hand up Percy's shirt. 

The silence was broken by Tyson's horrified scream before he took off, his footsteps thundering down the stairs. Percy stumbled after him but was tugged back when Jason's hand closed around his wrist, clearly trying to hide his smile. 

"Jason!," He screeched, "Let me go!"

The blonde just shook his head and brought him closer, and that's when Percy figured out what Jason wanted. "Oh my god, you horny loser, we jUST GOT CAUGHT ARE YOU INSANE?" He cried, whacking Jason across the arm before running downstairs after his brother, Jason's laughter ringing through the house as he chased his brother through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i wrote an original work, would you read it?  
> i'm thinking of writing one but i don't know if anyone will care/read it aha


	13. eating ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i finished the last chapter then immediately pressed add chapter to write this are you proud of me yet
> 
> i live for validation and nice comments wink wink cough cough im really tired
> 
> this started out with a typo and then i decided to keep it because why the hell not

"I want all the falvors." Percy announced as soon as they stepped foot into the small Baskin Robbins by the local high school.  
"The fuck is a falvor?" Jason asked, snickering. 

"Did I say that? Oh wow aha I meant flavor.," Percy replied, pressing his face into the cool display glass and raking his eyes over all the different buckets of ice cream.  
It was silent, before a deep voice whispered in his ear, "Have you picked out with falvor you want yet?"

Percy jerked back, glaring at the blonde as he started laughing loudly, patting him on the head to move up in line.  
He trudged on, still scowling as he eyed all the flavors for a good one, wishing there was a way to turn them all blue. 

Jason, that ass, was still chortling to himself as they came up to the counter.  
"Hey there," The cashier greeted them. "What can I get you today?" Before Percy could speak, Jason butted in and announced, "I want one scoop of every falvor you have."

Silence. 

The cashier, the poor girl, looked a little lost, and Percy could only gape open mouthed at his boyfriend.  
"Jason, what the _fuck? _"__

__It was the blonde's turn to look confused as he turned to the smaller boy, with an affronted "I thought that's what you wanted!"  
Percy sputtered indignantly, wondering for what seemed like the millionth time how he had ended up dating this idiot. _ _

__"He turned to the cashier but found her grabbing a giant plastic bucket and scooping out one of each flavor.  
Percy wanted to tell her to stop, but then Jason saw her and broke into loud laughter, so he changed course and tried to shut the blonde up, with no results. _ _

__By the time the cashier came back, Jason was in tears and Percy had his face in his hands, wanting to cry at the situation. He sighed, and tiredly smiled at the girl, mouthed a 'i'm so so sorry,' before clapping the blonde on the shoulder._ _

__"You're paying." He told him, before walking to one of the seats and putting his head in his hands to drown out Jason's cursed laughter and everyone's amused and annoyed stares._ _


	14. Genderbent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> didn't know if i mentioned it before, but all of the one shots are connected
> 
> Male Percy - still Percy bc im lazy
> 
> Male Jason- Jayden also bc im too lazy to think of something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inbox is empty, you wanna fill it up ? ;))))) (that just means im asking you to comment i swear im not trying to be creepy)
> 
> i had an absolutely awful day today, the last straw being my dog chomping down on my already swollen eye. Now I can  
> t see out of my right eye.

Long hair was truly a hassle at times. Percy knew this all too well, because after deciding to grow out her hair, she had found it getting in her way more and more often. And by the gods, was it infuriating. 

As someone who'd never had particularly long hair, especially after she realized she was more of a tomboy (and then later a lesbian), growing it out was something she thought would be fun to try out, and one that would make her look better for her new girlfriend. 

_New girlfriend. ___

__She could barely believe her crush of god knows how many years was into her too, and ever since they had started dating Percy had been making an actual effort to look good._ _

__'It was unheard of, Percy trying to look good,', Annabeth had joked once she found out, and Percy pondered that thought as she turned from side to side in the mirror, staring critically at her reflection._ _

__It hadn't meant to have been a harmful comment, just a joke but it made her think about what she could have meant, and before long she was in a downward spiral of criticizing herself in every way._ _

__She had never really had problems with her appearance before, never one to really care. She was more into being comfortable, than good looking, and now as she wondered how she had ever been so ignorant to her own face._ _

__She was _ugly _.___ _

____She was about to pull a shirt over her nearly naked body when the door swung open, and her heart stopped._ _ _ _

____Percy screamed, falling backwards in a panicked attempt to hide herself from the person who had just barged in, uninvited. She distinctly heard snickers and she paused, before getting a better look at just who had come in._ _ _ _

_____Oh. ____ _ _ _

______Jayden was leaning in the doorway, eyebrow raised as she smirked to herself, the little shit._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What, in gods name, are you doing here," She got out, resting her forehead on the side of her bed and trying to slow her heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You told me to come at 3:00," Came the amused reply, and Percy groaned as she realized that she had forgotten to keep track of time again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cold hands were suddenly on her back, and she shrieked again, jerking forward and slamming her chest into the bed frame._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry, sorry," Came Jayden's quiet apology, before arms were wrapped around her (nearly naked!) body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ha, right, I need to put some clothes on." Percy rushed out, laughing awkwardly, pushing out of the blonde's grasp, and throwing her clothes on as fast as she could._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she turned back, Jayden was staring at her with a small frown on her face, head tilted slightly to the side. "You alright..?" She asked hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, I'm perfect," Percy got out, but when the blonde opened her mouth, a deep but still familiar voice spoke instead. "Get up."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" Percy asked, confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Percy, dude. Get up." He opened his eyes to a grinning face looming inches above his own, and Percy yelped loudly as he realized Jason was waking him up._ _ _ _ _ _

______He groaned loudly, sitting up. Jason was sitting on the side of his bed, drumming his hands against his thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy stretched and yawned, before dropping his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Man, I have such weird dreams sometimes,"_ _ _ _ _ _


	15. in a different clothing style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halfway there !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall its been months and im halfway through the list im such a disappointment lol

"Come out!" Jason called to the closed door, walking back and forth impatiently. 

"I'm gay," Percy sarcastically replied, and Jason snorted, before kicking the door. 

"Never would have guessed. Come out, I wanna see you" Jason had been waiting for the past ten minutes for Percy to come out of the bathroom, where he had been forced to change. It had been a combination of Nico and the blonde's idea, but after an hour of shopping and pulling together different clothing items, they had thrown the shopping bag at Percy and were now forcing him into them. 

A loud sigh could be heard, before the door swung open, and there stood Percy in all his stony faced- glory, arms crossed and eyes glaring intensely at the wall next to Jason. 

The smaller boy was dressed from head to toe in black, with a leather jacket, an MCR shirt Nico had insisted on getting, skinny and ripped black jeans, and some boots (Jason was pretty sure they were called Doc Martens, or something along those lines.)

 

Percy looked _hot. ___

__

__The outfit gave off an intimidating aura that Jason was absolutely in love with, especially since Percy usually dressed in a wide variety of just blues, with a few exceptions._ _

__When he took a closer look at the smaller boy (who was scowling) he saw that he was wearing makeup. The dark eyeliner around his sea green eyes made his eyes pop, and the black lipstick contrasted wonderfully with his pale skin._ _

__

__"You look hot," Jason managed as soon as he took it all in, and Percy just rolled his eyes, clearly still upset._ _

__"I feel like an emo from 2009, and I look cold." He scoffed. "But don't be fooled by the appearance, because no matter how cold I look, it's like 100 degrees in this fucking jacket"_ _

__The blonde just smiled, pulling the smaller boy into his body. "But you still put it on. It's okay, I know you secretly like it."_ _

__Percy just buried his face in Jason's chest, the tips of his ears bright red._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is trash?? but im very distracted right now sorry aha


	16. during their morning routines

"Oi, flush the toilet you prick," Percy called after Jason's retreating figure, accidentally spitting out some toothpaste when he spoke. He caught a glimpse of the blonde's tired middle finger in response, and he rolled his eyes as he wiped away the foam with the tip of his socks. 

Whatever, they were going into the laundry soon anyways. 

Percy spat out the toothpaste, using his other foot to flush the toilet. Jason walked in again as he was rinsing his mouth out, and tiredly picked up his toothbrush, leaning heavily against the wall. 

"Dude, you good?" Percy asked as he walked out of the bathroom, using his shirt to dry his hands. Jason snorted, tossing him their blue hand towel, before nodding slowly. "Jus' tired, is all," He said over his toothpaste, before turning back to the sink. 

He didn't know what to make for breakfast, so he decided on something him and his mom used to do on Saturday mornings when he was younger. He brought out the pancake mix because he was lazy, and began to make the batter, yawning every so often. 

He could hear the water turning off, before strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "Smells good," Jason remarked quietly, and Percy twisted around to give him a small kiss before turning back to the stove. The blonde buried his face into the smaller boy's neck, and they both stood there for a long while, quiet except for the sound of sizzling and birds chirping like mad outside.

He contemplated moving to get the jars of candy for toppings, but decided against it, instead leaning heavily on the larger boy and sighing. "Hi," He murmured, before turning around in Jason's grasp and burying his face in the blonde's neck. 

He felt Jason's chin rub over his scalp and he snorted, rolling his head into a circle to avoid the tickling. The blonde tightened his grasp on Percy as he rubbed his face all over the smaller boy, and soon he was a giggling mess, Jason's stubble grazing over his face and neck. 

"Shave, you caveman," Percy managed as the last of their laughter died away, but Jason just kissed him again and turned him around back towards the stove, where his pancakes were close to burning.

"Fuck," He swore, and rushed to flip them, before remembering he had already done that. He let out a quiet "ahh" and turned around yet again, shoving Jason lightly towards the cupboards. "Get the plates out," He commanded, lifting the food up on his spatula. It wobbled dangerously but before it could fall, Jason stuck the plate under it and it fell in safety.  
"I love when you get all dominant like that," Jason teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Oh, go to hell," Percy laughed, pouring more batter into the hot pan. He passed the plate to the blonde, who proceeded to get the maple syrup out of the fridge and pour some in a bowl. 

Percy cringed as he remembered how Jason ate his pancakes, almost like it was naan, breaking it off in pieces with his hand and dipping it into the pool of maple syrup either on his plate or, like today, in the bowl. The blonde did no different today, tearing off a rather large piece before dropping it into the bowl. 

He turned back to his own breakfast, flipping it and cursing at the wet batter that got stuck on the wood. "Don't eat without me," he called back to Jason, and got a muffled, "oh" in response. Footsteps made their way back behind Percy as he bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently for his food to cook. He was about to ask the blonde where he was, when hot air suddenly blew against his neck, and Percy gasp-yelped, jerking backwards. 

Jason's laughter was loud through their apartment as Percy yelled after him, "Stop tickling me, you ass!"


	17. spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and weird but idk what else to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zodiac Sign - Scorpio 
> 
> Ascendant / Rising sign - Cancer
> 
> Moon - Aries 
> 
> Mercury - Sagittarius
> 
> Venus - Capricorn 
> 
> Mars - Taurus 
> 
> Jupiter - Scorpio 
> 
> Saturn - Leo
> 
> Uranus - Pisces 
> 
> Neptune - Aquarius
> 
> Pluto - Sagittarius 
> 
> Now ya know a bunch of useless facts about me

Percy yawned quietly, shifting closer to the warmth behind him. He had just woken up, the world was still blurry, and he groggily felt around his surroundings. 

The sun wasn't up yet, the clock reading that it was barely 3:00 in the morning, so he assumed that as usual, he had woken up for no apparent reason. He glanced behind him and wasn't surprised when he saw a blonde head buried in the back of his neck. 

He snorted to himself, but decided against waking the older boy, instead dropping his head back down on the (wet?) pillow and yawning again. 

His boyfriend's arm lightened around Percy's frame when he returned to the original position, and he snickered softly, remembering his teddy bear instincts.  
Pushing his body backwards until his back was firmly pressed against Jason's front, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment ur sign or birthday, lets see if we match ;)


	18. doing something together (this can be anything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just had a complete moment of utter desperation when i was reading someone else's work and it was so great and i realized mine will never be as good as that no matter how hard i try or how long i work yay
> 
> i also had a moment of realization that it's not a good thing to have all depressing works but i have an inability to write anything but depressing shit where someone dies at the end idk i suck
> 
> man im tired of stressing over my stories and nobody caring that im actually taking the time and energy to write shit 
> 
> the only reason i write is because it's better than my art, and anything else i attempt to do
> 
> fuck all this, seriously
> 
> fuck  
> this.

"You're doing it wrong", Percy called from the other side of the stage to Jason, who was trying to paint a cardboard tree green. They were helping out Annabeth's little brother in making props for their upcoming Red Riding Hood play, but had run into some problems. 

Specifically, Jason's art talent. 

He was _god awful _at it. He somehow managed to screw up painting a flat surface in just one color, and even though people were trying to be understanding and appreciate his help, they were reaching their limit. He was doing more damage than help, and at this rate, all the props would be worse off than when they started.__

__"What? No, it's going really well," Jason called back lightly, a small smile on his face as he threw another unholy glob on an edge, not noticed the bit that dripped of onto his shoes. Or maybe he just didn't care, Percy couldn't tell._ _

__"No, you can't just throw paint on there and hope for the best," Percy said, walking over and taking the brush from his hands. "Dip it into the bucket, then paint it on, rather than throw paint and swish it around. That just makes the cardboard soggy and curl when it's dry and maybe even tear off."_ _

__Jason just gave him a lost look._ _

____

__

____

"Okay, apparently this is harder for you than I thought. Grab another brush," He instructed, and the blonde did as he was told, grabbing a large brown brush from a bucket. "Wash it first, I don't know if that brown is paint or just it's natural color."

Percy heard the tap turn on as he pulled the giant bucket closer to him. He dipped the tip in the foul smelling substance, cringing when some got on the floor, dangerously close to his clothes. 

"Now what?" Jason asked, reappearing at his side. "Dip the tip in the paint, then...well then, you paint." Percy said, before sighing. "Just watch me, okay?"

He began to paint the front of the tree, and a couple of seconds later his boyfriend joined him, still taking too much paint but batter than before. "Good, just try not to take that much paint in on go." Percy praised, and Jason smiled, a smudge of green on his cheek. 

They worked in silence for a while, until the blonde spoke up again. "But why can't you just pour paint onto the front and then brush it everywhere? It's so much easier?" 

Percy snickered. "That is generally considered a good idea, but because you work like a fucking snail and you've got so much ground to cover, it does more harm than good." He stifled his laughter at Jason's offended face until he was pretty sure he burst a blood vessel in his face, only loosing it when Annabeth came behind him to whack him in the head, and reprimand his for the hundredth time that day to not swear in front of the children. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead tired™️
> 
>  
> 
> also school starts in two weeks and im in no way ready where has summer gone???????


	19. in formal wear

Jason didn't know what to say. 

He had come home to Percy sitting on the corner of their bed, holding himself and crying. 

Turns out, his cousin had gotten into an accident. She didn't survive the trip to the hospital.

Jason held him as the smaller boy cried into his chest, not knowing what to say to someone who'd just lost a loved one. 

It'll be okay? No, that wasn't good. 

You'll get over it? That minimized his pain in the now, so that was a no go. 

I'm sorry? Seemed to empty, but the best out of three awful options. 

"Hey, I'm here, okay?" He murmured into the ebony locks, heart lifting a little when Percy nodded slightly.

"Her funeral's soon," He croaked back, and Jason hummed in response, stroking his back. 

***

"You okay?" Jason asked again, watching Percy walk solemnly around the room. 

"I don't know, I guess," He replied absentmindedly, shuffling through the contents of a drawer. 

Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly stood up and eyed himself in the full body mirror propped up by the door, straightening his tie out. 

"You look good," Percy said quietly, and he turned to see the smaller boy staring back at him, leaning against the closet. 

"Thanks," He sounded rather stiff when he said that, so he added along a ,"You look good too."

 

"Ha," He deadpanned, opening the closet door. "I look pale as shit."  
Jason snorted feebly in response, watching as Percy dug something out of a box. It was a small pin, a simple white flower, and Jason realized it was for him as Percy began to walk his way. 

"It's pretty," He said, looking down.  
Percy said nothing, just walked out of the room tightly. 

***

"That was a nice service," Jason commented as they entered the apartment, loosening his tie. 

"I guess," Percy was doing the same, and tossed his shoes in the corner and flopping on the couch. "Ugh."

"Ugh is right," Jason sighed, sitting down next to his boyfriend, who's face was buried in the cushions.

They sat there in silence for a while, not saying anything. Percy was exhausted in every way possible, so Jason did what he could to help. 

He brought steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate, even adding the extra marshmallows he usually told Percy to avoid because they were bad for their health. 

He put on their playlist of ocean related Disney movies that Percy had made all those years ago, switching the pants out with a softer pair of sweatpants. 

As Percy finally, finally, got out of his curled up position and dropped his head into Jason's lap, the blonde did his best to massage the smaller boy's arms and back. 

The uncomfortable positions, the strange movies, and the overly sweet drinks were all worth it in the end though, Jason thought fondly as Percy fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


	20. dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dyed my hair for the very first time yesterday and when i woke up today and looked in the mirror, i got a damn _shock _  
> ..  
>  o__

"Percy. Pe-ercy. "Pe-eercy." Jason breathed in his boyfriends ear, trying to wake him up without being too loud. 

"eeu" Percy groaned, sitting up and blearily rubbing his eyes. "Whaddya want?" 

"Dance with me."

"What?" Percy stared at him for a couple of seconds, and Jason grinned. 

"Dance with me,"

"Jason. It's, like, three in the morning, and you want to dance?" His words were soaked in irritation, but the blonde ignored it and pulled his boyfriend to his feet, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Jason, what the fuck," came Percy muffled complaint, but he didn't attempt to move away, instead stepping onto Jason's feet. 

There was no music, the only noise coming from the occasional car and their breathing. 

They just stood there, swaying from side to side, silent. 

As Jason gazed down at the mess of black hair, feeling Percy's warm body in his arms, it all came over to him as rather surreal. 

He felt strangely detached, almost as if his body was too loose for him, and he was in a human cage. 

He shook his head and buried his face in the sweet smelling locks, nuzzling everything he could touch. 

Percy let out a breathless laugh, and Jason's heart jumped like it always did when he saw his face, bleary eyed and flushed, with a small smile stretched across his pink skin. 

"What?," He asked softly, reaching up to brush the blonde's cheek. 

"What, what?" Jason murmured back, before leaning down to press their lips together for a brief moment. 

The silence returned, before Percy snickered softly. "Is it morning breath or night breath?"

Jason playfully pushed him away, and the smaller boy pretended he had been brutally shoved aside, flopping onto the bed with a small wail. 

He snorted, before crawling into bed once more next to Percy. His boyfriend immediately reacted, pushing his back into Jason's front with a small sigh, and in seconds he was fast asleep. 

His eyelashes rested gently on his still pink cheeks, and his lips opened slightly every time he breathed out. 

Jason smiled slightly as he realized he was probably being creepy, and closed his eyes, warm and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well w ha t t h e h eck i went and did my best
> 
> (aka me using a nightmare before christmas to cover up for how bad i feel like this is lmao)


	21. cooking/baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got a twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less than one week from now im going to see panic live 
> 
>  
> 
> f u c k
> 
>  
> 
> the problem with my writing is that it's so damn inconsistent, like i'll write it over the period of three days, and my goal is to just get it done as fast as possible, and it turns out all weird and too literal yanno idk im not really happy with this 
> 
> also it's not like i write in short periods at a time bc i want to, everyone's is always making me do random stuff every fifteen minutes so even if i've got an hour of free time, most of it is gone with me finding the dog so my mom can feed her or getting my dad's keys

"No, why would you put the eggs in?" Percy groaned throwing his hands up in the air. Jason sheepishly rubbed his neck, opening and closing his mouth. 

"I really wanted to crack the eggs," He said weakly, and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

This was their third attempt to bake a cake for Sally's birthday, and Percy was nearly at his limit. He sighed loudly, closing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," came Jason's amused voice next to his ear. "It's not even that big of a deal, you know." Percy shot him the most venomous look he could muster, before stiffly washing his hands and bringing out the flour to restart the cake _again. ___

__He opened his mouth to tell the blonde to clean the counter when something wert hit his neck. His knees buckled and he let out a small scream, hand shooting up an coming back covered in egg yolk. Whirling around, he could see Jason struggling to hold back laughter._ _

__"You did not just..." Percy gaped incredulously, and when the other boy started laughing, he grabbed a handful of the flour and threw it straight at his face. Percy could hear loud sputtering, before leaping onto the counter._ _

__He didn't know if the blonde would retaliate, so he crouched there until his thighs were sore, and the flour had all migrated to the floor. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jason grabbed another egg and Percy ducked, nearly falling off his perch in the process._ _

__He heard it crack on the wall behind him, and he screeched, grabbing a stick of frozen butter and chucking it towards the larger boy. It hit him on the neck and Jason gagged loudly, some flour pieces falling off his face in the process._ _

__Percy stood there for a couple of seconds, torn between checking if he was okay and gloating. He did neither as Jason tackled him to the ground and sat on his waist, ignoring his pleas and wheezes. Jason was _fucking heavy _, holy shit.___ _

____They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Jason's eyes were open wide, and Percy took a moment to just appreciate how fucking intense his eyes were. He could swear they were having a moment, and they were about to kiss when a large portion of the blonde's flour mask, really, fell off and they absolutely lost it._ _ _ _

____They laughed until their stomach's throbbed, and it left them both gasping for breaths, lying next to each other on the kitchen floor.  
"c'mon," percy breathed out, getting up. _ _ _ _

____"Where are we going?" Jason asked, watching him._ _ _ _

____"We're going to Target to get the pre made cake mix because we really can't bake."_ _ _ _

____Snickering, Jason got to his feet. "We really can't"_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: jercy.trash  
> tumblr: florallysweet (my pfp is this arizona tea thing idk i dont even drink that)  
> twitter: iotazeta_
> 
> talk to me on my social media or in the comments ! im a nice person i swear =)
> 
> you can literally say anything you want to, even if it's something completely unrelated. rant, tell me something interesting that about to happen or did happen! I'm curious as shit about yall, and im dying to talk to someone other than my family


	22. in battle, side by side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!THIS IS A DEVIATION FROM THE PLOTLINE. ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS CARE CONNECTED, BUT THIS ONE IS BASED OFF OF THE ACTUAL STORY PLOTLINE, WHERE THEY GO INTO BATTLE WITH PINING JASON Okay!!
> 
>  
> 
> also caps lock bc nothing makes sense if you dont read this

Sounds of clashing swords and screams rung in his ears as he stared at the flowy canvas in front of him. 

Jason was in the medic tent, hand over a gash in his bicep that was gushing a scary amount of blood, but his mind wasn't on the pain. 

It was on his best friend, someone whom his affections had gone beyond platonic ages ago. It was about a year ago that he realized he had fallen in love with Percy Jackson, and he had been too much of a coward to do anything about it. 

He spent every day with the boy, sneaking in every glance that he could, touching him as much as he could without seeming strange, and Percy had once more proved to be as oblivious as ever. 

Now, he regretted not saying something. 

This was the third war they were fighting in a three year span, and it was beyond forgivable how ignorant the gods were. That said, there was nothing they could do about it other than send children to fight a war they were pretty much destined to lose. 

His mind returned to Percy in seconds, and he anxiously drummed his foot as he wondered if his friend was still alive. 

Will suddenly appeared in front of him, disheveled and in somewhat of a frenzy. "Hey," Jason greeted shakily, and Will hummed in reply, already peeling the blonde's fingers off the wound and rubbing some liquid that burned like hell into the gash. 

"There's so many wounded campers, it's terrifying. We're going to run out of supplies pretty soon, and we can't exactly use herbs to fix a stab wound," The healer rushed out, eyes flickering to the opening of the tent where another wounded camper was being brought in by two others. 

"At this rate, you'll run out of space in here," Jason said gravely, and Will raked his eyes over the tent once more. "Can't you pray to your dad to send down some supplies or something?" 

The healer gave out a dry, bitter laugh at that. "As if. He hasn't replied to any of my prayers, and as a matter of fact, no god except Hades had. And what help can Hades provide for our wounded?" 

He watched as the freshly dressed wound slowly turned the bandage red, and Will cursed at the sight, nimbly removing the bandage and picking up a small canteen form their feet. "Well, doesn't Persephone has a lot of herbs and stuff? Maybe they could give us some more supplies, or at least something that might help?" 

Will didn't say anything, and Jason thought that maybe the healer didn't hear him until he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Jason. I really don't know. At this point, all we can do is hope for the best." 

A dark silence fell over the two then, and he felt the overwhelming hopelessness rise in his throat once more. Almost as if sensing his dread, Will leaned over to give him a solemn hug, before rushing off without another word. 

Jason sat there for a few seconds, forcing himself to be calm when he realized that Will didn't think they were going to make it out of this alive. 

As he stood up, the tent flap opened again and in came Percy. His heart nearly stopped in his chest, and he barely held back from barreling right into the smaller boy. Jason stopped himself just in time, though, opting to just squeeze him in a tight hug instead. 

"Get out of the doorway, you too," Someone called from further inside, and Percy grabbed Jason's forearm, dragging him to the less chaotic corner.

"I've been looking for you," Percy breathed, clearly relieved. "Where'd you get hurt?" 

He pointed to his bicep distractedly, trying to figure out what to say to someone you weren't sure you'd ever see again. 

"Percy, look," he began, and feel silent again. Frustration and resentment built up in his throat, and he despised the gods for forcing them to go through this all over again. 

For forcing teenagers away from a chance at a regular life, into a life full of war and uncertainty about where you future laid, or if you even had one at all. 

Percy seemed to understand though, and just wrapped his arms around the blonde once more. 

They stood there for not nearly long as Jason wanted them to, in each other's grasp, away from all the fighting and blood and death. 

When they finally pulled apart, neither of them said anything. Fuck it, Jason thought, and pressed their foreheads together, and pressed their mouths together.

Percy, to his overwhelming relief, kissed him back, and it was a beautifully bittersweet moment that Jason didn't ever want to forget. 

His grasp on the smaller boy became somewhat desperate, pulling Percy as close to him as he could possibly get.

When they broke apart to breath, Percy gently moved some off the blonde's sweaty bangs. 

"This is not how I wanted it to happen," Jason whispered, misery starting to creep into his voice. 

Percy just smiled, his thumb grazing over the blonde's cheek. "It's alright. All that matters is that it happened." 

Jason put his forehead on his, sighing deeply. "Don't lose hope, Sparky. There's just a chance that we might get out of this alive. Third time's the charm, isn't it?"

He snorted, grimly straightening up and grabbing his sword. "Third time's the charm in getting us killed, more like."

Percy grinned crookedly, and Jason's heart stuttered. "That too"

An ache spread through his body as they stepped out the tent and the battlefield was in front of him once more. 

He wished he could fly them both somewhere far away, somewhere nobody would ever find them. He wished he could protect his lover, wished he wasn't so fucking helpless. 

They glanced at each other, perhaps for the last time, and somewhat of a grim determination filled Jason. He would give this fight everything he had, and if he died, then maybe, just maybe, it would prove to his father that his ignorance was what killed both of his children. 

Percy spoke softly. "Any last words, Grace?" 

Jason turned to the field, energy sparking in his chest. "Tell my dad not to turn me into a tree, yeah?" 

And with a small laugh and a fist bump, they both ran to join the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna write a part two u g h  
> u g h 
> 
>  
> 
> im so tempted to write a full out story with this prompt, maybe i'll make a giant one shot with the whole story idkk


	23. arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,hey
> 
> sorry for going for so long haaa i've been busy and mental stability who?
> 
>  
> 
> also ao3 wont let me italicize for shit so im so sorry you have to deal with this mess, i just needed to get out something before the year ends, at least one chapter

Percy was in a bad mood.

His alarm clock didn't ring, he slammed the fridge door shut on his finger when he found out the milk was over. 

He had also stopped talking to Jason when the blonde had happened to remind him that he was lactose intolerant and couldn't drink _his _milk, and Percy had to watch him eat the last of their favorite cereal while the empty box of almond milk lay on the counter.__

__Without eating breakfast, or taking a shower because he had woken up late, he ran off to work without his bag, and had to run back and get it, because the bus had chosen that day to break down._ _

__When he had come home, Jason had already been lying on the couch in his pajamas, watching the newest episode of their favorite tv show which he had promised that they would watch together._ _

__All in all, he was pretty pissed._ _

__

__He was currently laying in bed, glaring at the ceiling and refusing to move, trying to get his thickheaded boyfriend to pick up on his emotions for once and tell that he was mad, and comfort him in some way. He hadn't changed out of his work clothes, and was more than a little uncomfortable in his tight jeans and button up shirt which always felt choking. ._ _

__At two in the morning, he finally stormed out to find Jason asleep on the couch, leaving the lights and the heater on which would undoubtedly rack up their bills meaning they would both have to pull some strings to meet ends, _again _.___ _

____ _ _

____The next morning was no better, with him waking up late _again _, and being unable to take a shower _again _, and having to eat the weird protein bar that had been laying at the bottom of the pantry for god-knows-how-long. And because he was just that fucking lucky, he found himself crying in the break room, clutching his stomach as the sharp pains bit through his torso._____ _ _ _

________He came home early to no tea bags left, and couldn't find it in him to turn on the heater or grab a blanket from the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sick, and in pain, he collapsed on the couch and fell asleep in the world's most uncomfortable clothes for the second time in a row._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Jason came home, he closed to door too loud and just _wouldn't stop talking _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knew it wasn't his boyfriend's fault (or so he kept telling himself) but there was only so much he could take with his throbbing headache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn't _care about what kind of sandwich he had for lunch goddamnit, he just wanted some silence!__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Jason, can you shUT THE FUCK UP?!" he finally exclaimed as Jason went off into his third topic in half an hour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't have to be such a dick, but okay." Jason grumbled, going back to making his dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not my fault you can't shut your mouth for two seconds, my ears are going to fall off if I have to hear you talking about something dumb _again _" He snapped, tears forming in his eyes as the bright light cut into them. Squeezing his eyes shut and feeling the hot tears run down his face, as well as the familiar burn of pain in his now runny nose, he didn't notice Jason coming closer until he asked, "Hey are you alright?", suddenly _right next to his face, what the fuck.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He screeched, jerking backwards, before falling into a coughing fit from using his throat the barest amount._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm fine," He finally got out, eyes now streaming thin, salty tears that kept falling into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No, you're not. You're really sick, why didn't you tell me?" Jason's face was scrunched into the concerned expression he had waited for last night, and he suddenly felt a stab of annoyance flare through him and he shoved the blonde away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fuck off, I said I was fine." He wiped his nose with his sleeve, scowling at his now gross work shirt, even more annoyed once he realized he would have to wear his sweaty shirt from yesterday to work tomorrow because he hadn't out the laundry for washing yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason frowned, kneeling down to press the back of his hand on Percy's forehead. It was wonderfully cool, and he almost leaned into the touch before remembering he was mad at the blonde, and pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I think you're running a fever. Also, you must be so uncomfortable in those clothes, you didn't even take off your shoes. Are you insane?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That's not fucking helpful, you useless lump of- of- of something!" He snarked, before crying out when the armrest of the couch collided with his head as he made to flop down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Jesus, Percy, be a little more fucking careful," Jason hissed, cupping Percy's forehead with his (amazingly cool) hand, but he smacked it off again, unwilling to take any form of help from the blonde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm fine, leave me alone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason, having had enough, swept him up off the floor and, holding him princess style, carried him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He took off all of Percy's clothes until he was lying there in nothing but boxers, and laid down on top of him, starting to run his fingers through Percy's hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Now," He began gently. "Close your eyes, and take my love."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Percy started to sob, struggling underneath Jason, pushing at his shoulders. "Get off, get off, get off of me." Jason didn't move, and kept running his fingers through his hair unperturbed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Eventually, he could feel the pull of sleep on him and his attempts grew weaker, and he curled sideways, breathing shakily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason just kissed his shoulder and pulled him into the blonde's body, wrapping his arms around Percy without a word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"'M sorry," Percy got out, before closing his eyes and falling asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	24. making up afterwords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one bc i didn't wanna drag it out
> 
> sorry i take forever i love all of you so much im so sorry

The last thing Jason expected when he came home at nearly one in the morning was a table full of warm food, and a disheveled Percy wringing his hands nervously as he watched the blonde take in the apartment.

It was clean, for once, and smelt like a bakery. He realized he had frozen in the doorway, and shook himself out of his reverie, smiling hesitantly at Percy. 

"Hi", He began. "What's all this for?" 

Percy shrugged, spreading his hands in a mute 'i-don't-know'. "Just felt like it, I guess." Jason raised an eyebrow at that, and Percy huffed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, maybe I felt bad for being a big baby recently. Well, more so than usual." Jason snorted, before pulling the smaller boy into his arms and inhaling the scent of lavender and sweat. 

"Thank you, my love. You didn't have to do any of this." Percy scoffed at that, pulling away. "Yes I did," He said, groaning as he stretched. "I fell asleep, sorry. You took forever to come home." 

Jason smiled, putting his chin on Percy's shoulder as he made to move further away, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's torso when he made no attempt to move away. 

"I love you. And I don't mind at all when you're being a big baby." 

Percy hummed, leaning back slightly. "I know."


	25. gazing into each other's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iiiiii am going to rewrite this whole story all over again bc my writing has changed so much over the time it took for me to actually finish this, leaving me incredibly unhappy with the whole entire finished work. 
> 
>  
> 
> On that note, 5 more chapters! oh my god, the end is finally here. Can i be free from this story at last...? 
> 
> kidding. that was a reference from when yt went down. I love this story and all the people who have stuck with me with all my heart. 
> 
> Thank you for being you, and existing. 
> 
> I love yall so much, you'll never know

Percy's thumb is warm against his cheek.

His mesmerizing blue green eyes are shining brightly as they run over his face, his chest, his whole being, and they seem to be soaking him in.

His body is thrust against his, the shorter man's feet lifted off the ground as Jason's arms grip him tightly around the waist. 

"Hi," he whispers thickly, and Percy smiles, a tear slipping out of his eyes.

Their eyes meet, and they stare at each other for a long moment, drinking each other in for what feels like an eternity.

"Hey." Percy finally whispers back, and they stay there, hugging in the middle of the airport terminal for longer than they would ever admit to in the aftermath.

 

\---

"Marry me." 

Percy isn't even surprised, just lets out a wet laugh and nods lightly, before pressing their lips together. 

"I love you." he quietly speaks when they break apart, and his breath fans over their still touching lips. 

He just smiles.


	26. getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys  
> im so sorry i haven't updated this in forever. life and writers block kinda hit me like a truck, and i have a lot of work i need to do. Mostly the writer's block though, and the school play. I'm aladdin aaHH
> 
> but but but you guys  
> yesterday i watched the aladdin broadway show thing and it was- amazing? magical? everything???? and my dad says we can go watch the lighting thief musical, and if those weren't the best words to hear on the way home- 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways this is long overdue, and it hit me when i was moping about someone not updated their story since january and i looked at my account and was like -lol same- before,,, it hit me

His hair wouldn't lie flat. 

It wasn't anything new, but as Percy stared at his reflection, wearing a white tux which starkly contrasted the mess that was his hair, he felt the panic begin to descend. He'd tried water, which did nothing but make little droplets stick to the tufts sticking upwards, and he didn't own any gel to hurriedly smash his hair down. Normally, he'd slip on a beanie or baseball cap but considering the fact that this was his wedding, he was pretty fucking sure he couldn't just slide out in a snapback and hope for the best.

He would have been fine to just panic at the hair, but then he noticed the sweat stains that had begun to bleed through, probably because of his damn anxiety. Sweat glands, _what the fuck _.__

__A loud wail slipped through his lips and he turned in a panicked circle, clutching the expensive white jacket. His foot caught on the end of a chair, and in seconds, he was a twisted, hyperventilating, sweaty mess on the floor of his dressing room. The door swung open, and Percy miserably lifted his head to see who had stumbled upon his pathetic self. Tyson stared back at him, face blank._ _

__The older Jackson sighed, before walking over and lifting him up as if he weighed nothing. They stood in front of the mirror, Tyson in his regal calmness, his hands on either of Percy's shoulders, and his own reflection, in his half on-half off jacket and the spots of pink on his cheeks._ _

__Tyson began massages his shoulders, lips twitching. "Baby bro." Gently. Percy felt himself calming. "LIsten to me. I have waited basically your whole life to see this wedding happen." And, smile planted firmly on his face as his eyes flashed dangerously, he leaned down to whisper, "If you run away, or somehow mess this up, I will serve your head at your own wedding dinner as the main course." Percy whirled around, but Tyson just patted his shoulder with an innocent smile, and left with a cheery, 'Good luck.'_ _

__Shaking his head, Percy shrugged the jacket on fully, before turning on his heel and following his brother's path out. His eyes caught his mother's, and linking arms with her, waited until the music changed._ _

__She turned to smile at him, eyes surprisingly dry, glimmering with pride, and maybe just a little sadness. He smiled back unevenly, and her grin just widened, and kissed his temple before pushing the door open._ _

__His head snapped to the front of the room, where Jason stood, blonde hair standing out against his black tux. Their eyes met, and he saw Jason's face go a little slack in awe, and he smirks to himself, knowing he's still got it, even after all these years. After what feels like forever, his fingers slipped out of his mother's and grasping his soon to be husband's._ _

__The only thing he can see is Jason's face, beaming at him with so much emotion, and the halo that the sunlight makes all around him. And he knows he's grinning back just as brightly, and he couldn't care less about the hair that's sticking up in the back, or the fact that he's sweat through three layers. The only thing that matters is the person across from him, and the words, "I do," that feel so right, and the soaring feeling that began when he saw Jason, and continued through when they first danced, Percy's head pressed against the solid beating of the blonde's heart, and when they left to go back to their home, to start their life together._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not all too happy with this. I am planning to rewrite the whole thing as a new story after this is finished, but the tense changes and the plot just irks me a bit. Nonetheless, I hope this didn't disappoint, and I really plan on updating this more often, because it just isn't fair to the people who spend their time on this story. 
> 
> And of course, please leave a comment because they're literally what keep me going, and they're always so wonderful to open.


End file.
